1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation method of an access point (AP) providing a wireless communication to a plurality of stations (STAs) supporting a power save (PS) mode, and more particularly to a method of allocating an association identification (AID) for distinguishing STAs in a predetermined service set (SS) managed by the AP and managing the allocated AID.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a wireless local region network (WLAN) system, a service set (SS) includes an access point (AP) and stations (STAs) communicating by using the AP. In order to determine SSs, a service set identification (SSID) may be allocated for each of the SSs. Also, in order to determine STAs participating in a predetermined SS managed by the AP, the AP may allocate an association identification (AID) for each of the STAs.
In contrast to a wired network, since power in a wireless device is generally dependent on a battery in a wireless network, efficient power management is a significant concern. An Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard provides a power saving mechanism for efficient power management of a WLAN device.